1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus and a method for opening folded box blanks and more specifically relates to apparatus and a method for automatically supplying a plurality of folded paper box blanks one at a time and automatically opening the box blanks so as to prepare them for receiving an item or items to be inserted into the box blanks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern package manufacturing and packaging techniques have developed to a state whereby the package material is usually manufactured by a first company, the package is manufactured and printed by a second company, and the package is filled by a third company. One type of package which is usually made and filled in this manner is the conventional paper box of the type used to contain crackers, pretzels, and the like. These boxes are usually manufactured as folded box blanks which are purchased in stacks by the contents manufacturer. Hence, there is a demand for an inexpensive yet versatile and reliable means for opening the folded box blanks so that the boxes can be filled.
In the past, the folded box blanks have been opened either manually or with complex devices that are prone to frequent breakdowns. Many of the prior art devices comprise a plurality of mechanical fingers connected to carriers. The carriers are moved through a series of complex motions in order to select one box blank at a time and then to open it. In addition to frequent breakdowns, an additional disadvantage of the prior art devices is that is difficult to interface other mechanical equipment with the box blank openers. This results in the necessity for additional complex apparatus for supplying the folded box blanks and for manipulating and filling the opened box.